A Part of The Show
by Blooming Sapphira
Summary: Two trainers are in a bind. One has always dreamed of being in the circus while the other was adopted into it. When both are forced to play lovers in a play with they two fall in love? Rated M just to be on the safe side.


**Author's Note: After watching the pokemon episode with all the pokemon side shows I decided to do a circus themed story. (Mainly my brain decided) It is also mixed with Misty the Mermaid story. Totally with Original Characters. **

**I know I have other stories to update and two of them will be very soon.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon or Nintendo or anything of the short.**

* * *

><p>Cici, a girl of fifteen, entered the large empty tent that was just beyond the pokemon enclosures. She wore her street clothes that compiled of a pair of blue jeans, a light green tee-shirt, and white sneakers. Her auburn hair pulled into a double ponytail. Slung over her shoulder was a lumpy looking black backpack. She looked down with teal eyes at a pink cat pokemon as it rubbed against her ankle and leg. It's tail had three little prongs with balls on the end. It looked up at its trainer with a smile, its eyes slitted. It almost looked like they were closed.<p>

"Ready to train, Kit? It looks like we have the tent to ourselves." Cici said as she slung the bag off her shoulder. She opened the bag to reveal multicolored balls. They were all the same size. She pulled them out , along with a case full of pokepuffs. They were Kit's favorite treat after training.

Kit grinned and ran more into the large empty tent. All along the edges were stadium benches that folded up for easy traveling. In the middle were three rings, easy to view to the audience when the time came. When the pokemon noticed that girl wasn't following, she ran back and around her legs impatiently. The auburn haired girl giggled as she watched her. "Calm down my sweet skitty. We will be training soon enough."

Kit ran over to the center ring, the largest of all the rings, with Cici following close behind. The tent flap had been left open to bring naturally light and fresh air. The two of them didn't need to overheat in the middle of training. Once in the ring, the girl put the balls down at her feet. All except two that she kept in her hands. She looked over at the excited skitty with a smile on her face. "Alright, we will start small. Only two ball for now. Use Double Slap!"

Cici tossed a ball toward Kit who expertly batted it back into the air with her tail. After a while of getting a feel of juggling up into the air with her tail, Cici had tossed the other one toward her. Soon two multi-colored balls were bouncing into the air. The tail never once skipped a beat, batting at each ball as if it was nothing. Soon the little cat pokemon was up to four balls, then six, and finally all eight. The balls were being passed between the two of them, both juggling them as if they had done it all their life.

As the two of them trained, a boy of sixteen years walked toward the circus tent. He went pass many sights, like the pokemon enclosures. Each one held unique pokemon, from a young, excited ponyta and it's mother rapidash to a few calm rhyhorn. He also passed the wagons that held the trainers of these magnificent pokemon. The wagons had signs to describe the acts that went on in the circus from a mind bending alakazam to the futuristic sight of natu. There were even seal and dewgong acts. He moved with a purpose, looking for one specific wagon. He was hoping that the manager and ring leader of the circus would give him a job. Ever since he was a small boy he has practiced with his squirle to do a juggling act of their own. It was his life long dream to join the circus, and now he had finally built up the courage to do so.

On the way to the manager's wagon, he passed the tent where Cici and Kit were practicing. He paused when her heard a pokemon, and his feet easily carried him back toward the tent. He stopped in front of the entrance watching them perform. His heart sank a little when he saw that they were juggling eight balls, passing them back and forth like it was easy. He clapped for them, appreciating their skill. The sound startled the performers, making them mess up and the balls drop to the floor with a muffled clatter. The girl turned her eyes toward the boy, taking in his appearance.

He had short black hair with long bangs that almost reached his emerald-green eyes. His blue jeans were stained from travel and his blue tee-shirt was barely noticed under a teal jacket. On his waist was a belt that had four pokeballs on it. She put a small smile on her face as she looked up at his face, Kit chased after the balls. She tried to gather them back up for her trainer, as the girl apologetically spoke to the boy. "I am sorry but the show isn't until Saturday. If you want to see it I suggest you buy a ticket and wait until then."

The boy smiled, apologetically. He nervously ran his hand through his short hair as he looked down at the ground. "I am sorry but I was hoping to get a job as a juggler."

Cici sighed and gathered the balls up, with Kit. She put them in the bag before giving the skitty a treat. "Kit and I have that job."

The boy sighed and put his hands in his jacket pockets. He kicked the ground in disappointment. His eyes looked down to the ground. "Damn, I guess I will just have to give up on my dream."

The auburn haired girl slung her bag on her shoulder. Her eyes looked at him gently. She knew that a dream shouldn't be given up on so easily. Her eyes then turned to Kit, who seemed to know what she was thinking as it nodded to her. She turned her attention back to the depressed teen. "You can still talk with my father, he runs this circus. Maybe he could find you another job for you. I am Cici and this amazing skitty is Kit."

The emerald eyes brightened as the black-haired bory looked at the girl and Kit. "I am Gregory, you can call me Greg. You really think that your father will give me a job?"

"Yep. We are actually short-staffed this year. Some of us are pulling double duty. I am the juggler and I play Ariel in the underwater play as well."

Cici walked out of the tent with Greg and Kit. The boy looked confused at the words. "If you are pulling double duty, then why can't I be the juggler?"

"Because I enjoy working with Kit. I am only in the play because I have red hair. Every year we do the same play, but the last girl left three years ago. That's when I stepped in. But I love juggling. It's amazing to watch the balls as they seem to defy gravity, even if it's for a short while."

Greg understood now. Cici has probably done the juggling most of her life, plus the way she spoke about it. He knew then that he would never have that part. Her love of juggling was very evident in her voice just then. Even Kit seemed to have brightened up at the talk of juggling, her tail wagging happily in the air. The play was just a side thing. He knew that to Cici, juggling was the main event in her heart. He knew how she felt and his heart was broken. Luckily it wasn't the only part to his dream.

"Well, Kit and you are really good. Squire, my squirtle, and I can't juggle as many balls as you two can. We can only go up to six." The boy said as they neared the wagon of Cici's father. The girl was just about to open it when a voice could be heard from the other side.

"I don't want to work here any more. I just can't do it. It's...it's too painful." The door was shoved open, knocking Cici nearly off the steps. If it weren't for Greg catching her, she would have been on the dusty ground. The boy who walked out could almost be the sixteen year old's twin. His eyes were a dark onyx instead of emerald-green.

Cici looked at the boy with concern, not thinking about how much Greg looked like him. "Eric?"

Eric turned toward the auburn haired girl. He smiled sadly at her. "Sorry C. I...I just got to go."

He left without noticing Greg, before Cici could say a word to stop him. He had driven off on a motorcycle. Greg looked confused as he stared between the juggler and the way the boy had gone. Before he could ask what was going on, Cici had entered the wagon with Kit. He followed her inside to see a plump black-haired man sitting behind and old desk. His face was in between his arms and his plump fingers gripped his black hair in frustration.

"What am I going to do? Where will I find a new Erick so close to opening night?" Cici cleared her throat, about to ask what happened. The man looked up and saw his daughter standing next to an Eric look-alike. He couldn't believe his eyes. He kept on rubbing his eyes as Greg looked confused and the question fell on deaf ears.


End file.
